


My One in Two Billion

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Series: Jack Thompson Things [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: Jack's been working himself to the bone lately, and you're worried about him. But trying to convince him to go home and get some sleep isn't a particularly easy task.
Relationships: Jack Thompson (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Jack Thompson Things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120916
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	My One in Two Billion

**Author's Note:**

> this oneshot was requested by [@corishirogane3](https://corishirogane3.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! it can also be found on my tumblr writing blog [@fandomsandxfiles-writes.](https://fandomsandxfiles-writes.tumblr.com/)

It was five o'clock on the dot when the agents in the New York SSR stopped working and packed up their things. Most of the agents were gone by ten after. You normally stayed a little later because you didn't really pay attention to the time, but also because you were married to the chief. 

This day in particular started like any other day. You and Jack walked into the office hand in hand, and were met with murmurs of "Chief," and "Agent," from the agents who were already at their desks. Jack gave you a peck on the cheek and settled into his office, while you headed over to your desk to start your day. If the other agents resented your relationship with the chief, they never told you. Maybe that was because when the two of you started dating, Jack stood on a chair and announced to the entire office that anyone who made a negative comment about your relationship would not only be stuck taking lunch orders for five years, but that they would have to complete reorganize and restructure the SSR's filing system, which was a can of worms that none of the agents wanted to open. 

You smiled at Peggy when she arrived, a few minutes after you did. Peggy was on loan from the Los Angeles office for the time being because you had caught leads in the case on Dottie Underwood, who hadn't been seen since the Isodyne case in California over two years ago. This was an important case and you knew it, and there was talk of even bringing Chief Sousa over from the Los Angeles office to help, because no one knew the Underwood case like Peggy, Jack, and Daniel. 

You had to rush home a little after five to wait for news on your sister, who had been admitted to the hospital yesterday night. Because this was a big case, Jack and Peggy had elected to stay and work on it in the office, and leave the two guys who were on the night shift to handle anything else that came up. You expected Jack home at six thirty the latest, because although you normally would go home together from work, this wasn't the first time that he had stayed behind because of important business. 

It was around seven when you started getting nervous. You couldn't help it; you knew that you and your husband led dangerous lives and that someone could seriously hurt you or him in the line of duty. You were thinking about calling the office to check on him right as the phone rang, and you raced into the next room to answer it. "Thompson residence," you said, trying not to sound out of breath. 

"Y/N," Peggy's voice came through the phone. "I'm sorry to do this to you, but would you mind coming back to the SSR?" 

"Why?" you said, heart rate racing. "Is everything alright?" 

"Nothing's wrong," Peggy said. "It's just that I can tell that Jack is tired and needs to go home and get some rest, but he refuses to listen to me and insists that he won't be able to sleep until Dottie Underwood is back in prison. I was hoping you'd come back down to the office and convince him that it would be better for him to get some sleep. Agent Jones says that Jack always listens to you, no matter what." 

"I'm sure he meant that as an insult," you said, rolling your eyes. Agent Jones wasn't exactly your biggest fan, but you could tell that he was too afraid of Jack's wrath to actually act on his dislike to you. "And I'll get down there as soon as I can Peggy. Even before you came out here to help with the Underwood case, Jack had been working himself to the bone. Hopefully I can talk some sense into him at least get him to sleep a little." 

"Thank you Y/N," Peggy said. "I'll stay at the office until you get here, and then Agents Jones and Tanner are on the night shift, so you won't have to lock up. All you have to worry about is getting Jack home where he should be." 

***

You walked right over to Peggy when you entered the SSR bullpen, who was stood just out of eye shot from Jack's office. "Any luck?" you asked her.

She shook her head. "Every time I mention to him that he really should go home, he just shakes his head at me and says that I'm the one who should be going home." 

"I'll see if I can knock some sense into him," you said. "Peggy, go home. I can tell you're really tired." 

Peggy looked like she was about to protest, but sighed and nodded. "Alright," she said, moving to gather her things. "But call me if you need anything, okay?" 

Once you had waved Peggy off, it was time to bring Jack home. You didn't even bother knocking on the office door before you opened it and walked in. "Jack, honey, it's time for you to go home."

Jack's head snapped up from the files he was pouring over, surprised to see you. "Y/N," he said. "I thought you had gone home for the night."

"Peggy called me," you said, sitting down in one of the chairs across from her desk. "She was worried about you Jack, and so am I."

"I don't know if I'll be able to rest until this case is all wrapped up," he said. "It's the only thing on my mind. And besides, I still have a ton of old paperwork and surveillance reports to go through, or Underwood will just slip through our fingers like the last time." 

"Would you at least allow me to help you then?" you asked. "Then we can go home and get some sleep, okay?" 

"No, I can't make you stay here with me," he said. "I can see you're tired Y/N, and you need sleep." 

"Jack, I want to stay here, with you," you said, dragging your chair to the other side of the desk and making room for you to work. "And besides, I think I can convince my supervisor to okay some overtime, seeing as I'm married to him." 

You could see Jack crack a smile at that, and he started to split the stack of files on his desk, handing half of them to you.

***

If you learned nothing else that night, you were now one hundred percent sure that surveillance reports were the most boring things in the world. But you trudged through them, hoping that Jack would close the file he was reading and start to pack up, but that never happened. And eventually, you were falling asleep. 

You had dozed off for just a moment before you heard your name. "Hey," Jack said quietly. "You're falling asleep sweetheart. Why don't you just go home and get some rest?" 

"I came here to convince you to get some rest," you said. "And I've already left the office once without you, I'm not about to do that again."

Before he could respond, you had an idea. Getting up from your chair, you smoothly situated yourself on Jack's lap, leaning your head against his shoulder. "What are you doing?" Jack asked, but you knew he wasn't mad. 

"Well, I figured if you're not going to leave, then I'll just have to find a nice place to sleep," you said. "Because like I said, I'm not leaving without you. It's not exactly the reason why I have a change of clothes for both of us in your cupboard over there, but it'll have to do." 

Jack shook his head at your comment, but put one of his arms around your waist to hold you. Not even a moment later, you had completely fallen asleep and Jack could hear your soft snores. That was enough for him to stop sifting through endless reports and files and decide that he needed to bring you home. You were right, all of this stuff would still be there in the morning. 

He felt bad waking you, but you weren't mad, more relieved that he was actually going to go home and get some rest, because you could see the dark circles around his eyes and sense his tiredness. Soon the two of you were waving goodbye to the night shift agents and heading home. 

It wasn't a long drive home, but your tiredness got the better of you and you fell asleep again, this time in the passenger seat of the car. Jack didn't have the heart to wake you up yet again when he pulled into the driveway, so he turned the car off as quietly as he could and quickly got out of the car. He opened the front door with his keys and then ever so carefully picked you up from the passenger seat, carrying your sleeping form bridal-style through the house before placing you in bed and tucking you in. He made a mental note to call the SSR tomorrow morning and let them know that neither of you would be in. Right as he was ready to slip into bed next to you, the phone rang, and Jack raced to answer it so that it didn't wake you. "Thompson residence," he picked up. 

"Hey, it's Sousa," Daniel's voice came through the phone. 

"Not to be rude or anything, it's after ten Sousa, and I know there's a time difference and all, but what could possibly be so important?" 

"Shit, I forgot about the time difference, it's only seven in the evening here, I'm sorry," Daniel said. "And I was calling to ask you if I was catching a flight over to New York within the next few days, Peggy mentioned that the two of you were thinking about bringing me on the Underwood case now that Dottie's resurfaced." 

"It's up to you Sousa, whatever you want to do," Jack said. "If you think your office is still too new to be without the chief for so long, then stay. Carter and I could use some eyes with experience on this case too, so it's up to you. Not a lot of my agents are equipped to handle Dottie Underwood." 

"I'll double check with my agents tomorrow and call and let you know if I'm flying out," Daniel said. 

"Could you call at a reasonable hour next time?" Jack joked. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Daniel said. "I didn't wake you or Y/N did I?" 

"We had just gotten in from the office," Jack admitted. "Well, kind of. Y/N had left normal time but I stayed, but Carter called her back to convince me to go home. She fell asleep on the car ride home and I brought her inside. I was just about to go to bed when you called me., and thankfully the phone didn't wake her."

"She managed to pull you away from work?" Daniel joked. "Thompson, I think you're getting soft." 

"Oh, be quiet Sousa," Jack said. "I've seen how you and Peggy act around each other." 

"Touché, Jack, touché. But you did get married first, if I might remind you." 

"Yeah, and about that Sousa, when do you plan on popping the question? We thought we would have had to fly out to LA for the Carter-Sousa wedding by now."

"Soon," Daniel said. "I just want everything to be perfect when I ask her. How did you know that it was time to ask Y/N to marry you?" 

Jack let out a small laugh. "Honestly Sousa? I didn't. But I didn't think I could have gone another day with that ring burning a hole in my pocket, so I just asked." 

"Maybe you are getting soft," Daniel teased. 

"Maybe," Jack said. "But I couldn't imagine my life any other way. How many people do you think are on this earth right now Sousa?" 

"I don't know, two billion? Something like that?" 

"Then she's my one in two billion, and I could never imagine my life any other way."

After a few more exchanges with Daniel, Jack hung up the phone and made his way back to the bedroom, where you were still sleeping soundly. Carefully, he slipped into bed next to you and turned off the light, thinking of you. You were his. _His one in two billion._

_-the end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> want to request your own Jack Thompson/Reader one shot? 
> 
> You can find the link to the information post [here!](https://fandomsandxfiles-writes.tumblr.com/post/619198264196120576/fic-requests-as-of-right-now-im-taking-fic)


End file.
